Why the Bloody Hell Not?
by SpencerHastings2011
Summary: Insomnia hits hard at the burrow. The night before Hermione and the Weasley's leave to go to order headquarters. Hermione finds her own secret keeper in someone she never would've expected. AU sorta. Takes place the summer of OoTP and during OoTP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before I start this yes I do have a Snape/McGonagall pairing out there. I've had issues with it. I can't bring myself past the first chapter. I need you as the reader to be understanding I have an issue with straight computer writing I need pen to paper it calms me. So most chapters will take longer going from paper to readable text. I have the same issue with my own novel. It takes a bit to get a final product. And I'm sorry for that. I do not own Harry Potter, though if I did...**

Hermione sat down in her favorite over stuffed chair in the Burrow. She rubbed her hands over the crocheted afghan that draped over the back. _Home_ she thought, sadly. The Weasley's and herself were heading to Order headquarters the next day. _What ever, where ever that is. _Some place unfamiliar. Sights and sounds she didn't know or want to learn.

Hermione cracked open her book and began to find her place amongst the pages. She fell into middle earth a story of elves and hobbits and warriors. Her guilty pleasure. She read a paragraph or two before slamming the book shut. She desperately wanted to owl Harry. She'd been worried since the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Voldemort was back. The signs of war brewing were everywhere. Her parents thought she was safer with the Weasley family than them, where magic could protect her. She thought of her teary good bye with her mother.

_'Be safe my darling,' Mrs. Granger whispered hugging her. She slipped off the pendant around her neck and handed it to Hermione. 'Take this. Your Grandmere gave it to me when I was your age. Its your turn to wear it proudly. I hope it keeps you as safe as it's kept me.'_

Hermione clutched the Celtic knot pendant at her neck. She sighed and wiped away a stray tear.

"You okay Hermione?"

She looked up and came eye to eye with Fred. "I'm fine can you go away now?"

"No tell me what's wrong Mione. You're obviously upset and I'm the only one awake so we might as well chat," Fred reasoned, jumping over the couch and landing in one of its well worn seats.

"I'm just thinking about my mum, and the muggle girls I was, am friends with. I ran into them on my way to the Leaky Cauldron. There's boutiques in that area that teenage muggles like. We talked and had tea. And their lives are so normal and I want normal. They all have boyfriends and my last date was Victor Krum," she explained, slamming her book on the floor just to release some anger. She immediately picked the book up again. Checking for damage.

"An impressive feat in and of itself. So your friends..." He was trying to get her back on track. Ignoring the fact that the biggest book lover he'd ever met just abused a book. The bird was weird. Some times he wondered if she had any other friends besides his brother, sister, and Harry Potter.

She pulled her hair back into a pony tail. "They were on and on about normal things like dances and summer reading lists and boys. They asked me about school and what was I supposed to say, Fred? 'I'm Hermione Granger and I'm learning about ancient runes and divionation and defense against the dark arts. And my best friend has nearly been killed three times in four years.' Hah. Bloody hell. Then the boys conversation. I said Victor was a ruddy rugby player in Bulgaria." She laughed. "Normal. They went on and on about their boyfriends and I sat there like 'I don't have anyone to talk about let alone like.' It was ridiculous and I felt so horrible. I still do." She groaned. "That's the first time I've ever thought maybe I'm missing something. Like I'm missing out." She laughed. "Sorry I just unloaded on you like you're some sort of therapist."

Fred laughed. "I understood none of it. Particularly that last bit. Hermione what's a therapist?"

Hermione smiled, "They're a doctor that people tell their secrets too. They're like a secret keeper. Its a muggle thing."

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry to disturb you Hermione." He made the move to stand up.

"Fred why are you awake?" she asked, opening back up her book.

He shrugged, "Sometimes my mind doesn't stop. I'm okay with it, most nights. Tonight I've got a girl on my mind, and I don't think she sees me as a whole instead of a half."

She frowned. "I see you as a whole Fred. Not that it matters but I see it."

He smiled. "Thanks Hermione. Tomorrow is a big day. You ought to get some rest."

"Sometimes my brain doesn't stop either Fred. They call it insomnia. The muggles that is," she stated, finding her place in the book. "I find tea helps. Lavender tea, and the occasional orange."

He nodded, "Talking helps too. I figured that out. Do you mind if I keep you company. I'll be as quiet as a mouse I swear it."

"I can read for you. I enjoy that. I'd read children's books at story time at our library. Before everything." She studied him a moment.

He thought for a moment. "What's it about?"

"An adventure. I'll start from the beginning if you'd like," she offered.

"I'd like that," he whispered.

Hermione marked her page and started at the beginning. She'd read him a few chapters before falling asleep. Fred looked over at her the moment the story died. She'd fallen asleep. He smiled slightly, before standing up. He took the book from her lap and placed it on the table.

Fred tucked the huge afghan around her. He kissed her forehead gently. "G'night, bird," he murmured before going up to his room.

Hermione woke up the next morning to Molly gently shaking her shoulder. "Get up dear," the sweet portly woman stated.

She yawned and stretched. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley. I don't know what happened. I remember reading and then." She yawned again loosing her thought process. "Sorry 'bout that."

"You're fine dear. Now I've got to get the twins outta bed. There's tea and breakfast in the kitchen. Dear if you need anything let me know." Molly bent down and kissed her forehead in the same spot Fred had kissed her the night before.

Fred watched the display from the stairs. He cleared his throat. Molly jumped and turned towards the stairs.

"Good you're up. Where's George? We have a long day. Best be getting started are you two packed?" Molly questioned.

"Yes mum. Mornin' Mione," he greeted with a yawn.

"Breakfast in the kitchen hurry you two. I need to rouse George," Molly stated, heading up the stairs.

Hermione smiled at him. "Morning Fred. How'd you sleep?" She stood up moving a lot like her cat. Slow deliberate movements as she tried to work out knots from sleeping on the chair. She rolled her head stretching out and loosening up the muscles in her neck. She winced.

He watched her openly. "Fine I guess, yourself?"

"Easy minded would describe how I finally slept. I got a lot out. Thank you for that." She sighed. "I'm gonna eat now." She made a move to walk past him, towards the kitchen.

"Hey Mione mind keeping last night between us?" he aasked, with a shrug, "George doesn't know I have what ever you called it. I don't want him to worry."

She nodded. "I won't tell yours if you won't tell mine."

He held out his hand. She shook it. They held onto each others hands a moment longer than necessary. Her enjoying his light calluses. Him enjoying her softness. He pulled his hand away first. "I'll see you in a moment."

She nodded, before going to the kitchen.

"Well that was a mistake old chap," he whispered to himself.

A scream erupted from upstairs. Fred shook his head just as his mother screamed for him in the mist of yelling at his twin. He laughed before running up to his room to see what his mum had found.

Hermione tossed a few last minute items in her trunk before latching it

She'd cornered Crookshanks and had him in his cage. The orange ball of fur was complaining from his spot in Ginny's room.

She peaked out of Ginny's door. Mrs. Weasley was still reaming at the twins for the box of pranks she'd tripped over setting off various explosions. She closed the door and sat on the trundle bed she normally slept on. She groaned and fell back. Hitting her head on the book she'd read to Fred last night. She sat up and cradled the book in her hands and shoved it in her trunk at the last minute.

Ginny came into the room. "They really did it this time. We won't be leaving until late tonight. Apparently mum didn't appreciate the punching teddy bears. Oops." Ginny laughed and shrugged.

"Punching stuffed aanimals?" Hermione giggled at the thought. "A violent way to say 'I care'."

"More like sod off," Ginny exploded into another batch of giggles. "Are you ready to bring your stuff down?"

Hermione looked around. "I believe so. What do you know about this place?"

"Nothing they haven't even mentioned Harry yet. Ron's getting annoyed because no one is answering any questions. Dad's been saying 'We'll see Harry once we're safe right now Harry is as safe as he can be with his Aunt and Uncle.' I don't believe that bollocks. It feels different out there. Dad said so last night. London doesn't feel safe. The ministry doesn't either," Gin said, sitting on her floor. "Something's going on and Harry and Dumbledore are a part of it. You've seen the Prophet."

Hermione nodded. Everything she'd read in the last few weeks had been rubbish. Stories against Harry and the Headmaster. She had read them all even Cedric Diggory's obituary. She sighed. "They're right Harry is safest with his Aunt and Uncle."

"You're going to swallow that line Mione?" Gin's eyebrow shot up.

Hermione shook her head. "No, but its the best one we've got."

"Ain't that the truth?" Ginny agreed, "Let's get our stuff downstairs apparently we're meeting our transport in an hour. Mum said you and Fred are going to be the first to leave then Ron. Then George and I. Mum and dad last."

Hermione nodded as she moved to drag her things down stairs.

She met Fred and George at their landing. "Twins," she greeted merrily.

"Hey Hermione. I heard we're the first to leave. Mum separated George and I after she found some of our merchandise," Fred laughed, "Georgie I'll see ya soon enough."

George gave Hermione a lewd wink. "Behave you two."

Fred followed her down to the den. Hermione looked at him. "She ground you two?"

"No but my ears may never recover. We have most of our projects in our trunks. Undetectable extentention charm. Genius eh?" He waved to his battered old trunk.

"Are you bringing that stuff to school with you?" she questioned, staring at the trunk that held god knows what.

"Maybe," he hummed.

"Fred you and George can't bring that stuff it'll get you thrown out of Hogwarts!" she exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. We haven't been tossed out yet. We've made it this far," he stated.

She groaned. "I ssuppose you're right."

The two sat in the den waiting on their transport in relative silence. Fred decided to leave alone the fact that she said he was right. One battle at a time. At least he got what he wanted more time alone with the intriguing witch.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: One review (as of the second I wrote that) Reviews make me happy dance. Okay so I reread Chapter One. Sorry for the typos. I'm doing this on an app on my phone and well it likes to add extra letters occasionally.

Fred cleared his throat. He'd never been so silent for so long. Except detention. Detention. _Almost over chap, _he thought. He studied. Hermione. How could a person be so quiet? And be content with it? He cleared his throat again.

She looked up from her knitting. "Yes?"

"How are you so quiet?"

"Only child. I learned to amuse myself. Hense the books," she explained, as she tugged more yarn out of the bright crimson ball at her feet.

"Is that a Gryffindor scarf?" he asked.

She nodded. "Skills."

He chuckled, as a faint pop came from the kitchen. Molly let out a gasp as something crashed in the kitchen. "Oh Tonks it's only you. They're in the den best introduce yourself."

A young witch walked into the den. Her bright pink hair glinting off the light from the windows. Fred let out a low whistle. Hermione glared at him. "Really you're ridiculous," she grumbled.

"Nice hair," Fred said.

The witches hair went from bright pink to turquoise and back again. "Thanks. I'm Tonks. I'm your escort. You must be Hermione and Fred?" Tonks held out her hand to both of them. "Nice to meet you both."

Hermione smiled. "Pleasure."

Tonks laughed."I've been told to keep an eye on this one." She looked at Fred, who winked at her. "And now I see why."

Fred stood up. "My reputation proceeds me I see."

_Instant charmer, pathedic. _Hermione thought, standing up. She rolled her eyes. "Where are we going?"

"To headquarters. Now I'm a trained professional," the older witch said, before tripping over the rug and falling into the coffee table.

"What do you do Tonks?" Hermione asked.

"I'm am auror. Now we need to be moving along now," Tonks stated, as she backed off the rug. "Now we must be off. There's a port key we need to get too. Follow me please."

Tonks led them out into the orchard outside of the Burrow. Hermione sighed, as she dragged along her trunk and cat. Fred looked over at her and winked. She shot him a dirty look, unimpressed with elder Weasley twin.

"What?" he mouthed.

Hermione just rolled her eyes in response.

Fred glared at her, ",Just when I thought we were getting along there bird."

She chose to ignore him and started peppering Tonks with questions. The older witch laughed, with every answer she gave.

Tonks cleared her throat. "We're here," she said gesturing to a bright pink converse. "Portkey the preferred method of travel."

Hermione laughed at the tension breaking quip. Fred looked over at her. _Such a pretty laugh. Too bad I don't do that, _he thought, _wait I do make her laugh. Just when no one is around. Might have to do something to change that. Hmm but what._

"Well come on now," Tonks said, as she sat down beside the portkey.

Fred and Hermione mimicked her actions. Tonks took Crookshanks crate from her. "I expect you two have done this before?" Tonks asked.

The two of them nodded. "It's been a year or so though," Hermione stated.

Tonks cleared her throat. "Here's a bit of a refresher then. Well welcome to Portkey express. My name is Nymphadora Tonks and I'll be your Auror this evening. Please keep one hand on the portkey at all times. Hold onto your luggage. Do not let go until I give you the word. We will be landing a bit from our intended location. From there we'll walk. Now of you'll please place one hand on the port key?"

Hermione took at deep breath and placed her hand on the port key. Fred followed her actions. Before they knew it. The three of them had landes in a little park. Hermione sat upright from her landing position. Her neck and back aching again. _So much for that, _ she thought standing up. She looked over at her traveling companions.

Fred was sitting on his trunk, looking very smug. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Tonks had landed on her feet.

"Well that was exciting," Tonks said dusting off her clothes, "Now let's get a move on."

Hermione grabbed the handle of her trunk and followed Tonks and Fred. She looked around for her cat crate before she noticed that it was in Fred's hand. The beast inside it was purring and meowing contentedly. She groaned. _Fickle thing, _she grumbled to herself.

Fred looked back at her and smiled. "Your cat likes me Granger," he chuckled.

"He also likes to eat toads. I think I understand why now," Hermione snipped.

"Ribbit," he countered.

"That's a frog. Toads are more of a croak," Tonks pointed out, "Hurry up almost there."

"More of a croak," Fred said, with particular emphasis on the croaking noise that came from his throat.

Tonks sniggered. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked around the muggle townhomes. Tonks stood between eleven and twelve. "Welcome to Grimmuald place. Number thirteen to be exact," she stated in a hushed tone.

"There's no thirteen tthough," Hermione pointed out.

Tonks looked at her and winked. "Just wait." She flicked her wand a couple of time and murmured an incantation.

Number thirteen seemed to grow out from the ends of its neighbors. Hermione stood awestruck, while Fred just rolled his eyes clearly unimpressed. Tonks looked back at them beeming. Her hair had gotten brighter with her excitement. It hurt Hermione's eyes to look at it.

"In we go," Tonks said leading the way in. Fred and Hermione following close behind the Auror.

Number Thirteen Grimmuald place was a dark and dusty. Hermione sneezed upon entering the building. Fred looked around enjoying his new ssurroundings.

_Probably noting which corners he can jump out of to scare people, or to hide punching teddy bears, _ she thought smiling at the last bit.

"What's so funny Granger?" Fred asked.

"Punching teddy bears," Hermione replied.

"Is that Miss Hermione Granger?" A familiar voice asked. Sirius.

Hermione's face lit up, as she spotted Harry's coming out of what she assumed was a drawing room. "Sirius!" She exclaimed dropping her trunk and running to the man she'd helped save.

Fred rolled his eyes. _Of course she likes older men, _he griped.

"You must be Arthur's boy well one of them. Sirius Black. Hermione and my god son saved me from a very cruel fate." Sirius squeezed Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione studied him. "You look good," she said. The older man had picked up some color and looked a little more sane and a little less haggard than when she'd seen him last. She could almost say he looked polished compared to the night he'd escaped the dementors.

"Molly said to corral you teenagers into the library until her and Arthur can get here. Its inhabitable. The rest of the house is a work in progress," Sirius said.

"Who's house is this exactly?" Hermione asked.

"Mine. Welcome to the Black family home. Its mine now. Since I'm the only Black left," Sirius said, "And now its Order of the Phoenix headquarters."

"Well that answers that," Fred said.

Hermione ignored him. "Have you heard from Harry?"

Sirius nodded. "He's upset but there's nothing you or I can do Hermione. Not until Dumbledore gives the word."

Hermione gave a quick nod of agreement. "Where's the library?" she asked.

"Second floor first door on your left," Sirius said, motioning to the staircase.

Hermione gave a quick nod and made her way upstairs. Fred followed her, his head cocked slightly to the right. Sirius cleared his throat. The Weasley twin looked at him and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I'm sorry its a bit late. I've had birthday parties and girl days out the ass since Friday. Seriously sometimes adulthood rocks. I do not own Harry Potter and if I did Fred would be alive. (No I'm not over that and its been almost eight years.)**

The Black family library was exactly how Hermione imagined heaven, but with less dust. She couldn't help but search the shelves, smiling all the while. She ran her fingers across the well worn spines, somehow still warm even after years of neglect. She examined her fingers and wiped the dust off on her jeans.

Fred watched her from his perch. She was like a lioness stalking her prey. Watching her pick out huge volumes was as natural to him as wielding a beaters bat. He looked back down at his hands, strong, capable, and callused. He exhaled and put his feet up on the foot stool, closing his eyes. He still saw her. Just from memory. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her reading to him, from her big thick novel. She was one of those people who was in love with the story. She was the girl in love with words and adventures.

Hermione sat down in the chair closest to the fireplace. Her default from her years at Hogwarts. She studied the covers of the five tomes she had chosen. She truly believed that reading a book was an art form. Something to be savored and enjoyed.

She cracked open the book. It started shaking. Fred ran over to her and silenced the book with a spell she didn't recognize. He laughed, "I think we're in the restricted section."

She laughed. "I can honestly say that I never had one start shaking."

"Old magic texts tend to do that, they seem to take on a life of their own," Fred stated.

"Because you read old magic books?" Hermione's eye brow shot up.

"Occasionally. One must be quiet in the library. Hermione you of all people should know that," he teased, winking at her.

She smiled at him, closing the book. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to flirt with me. But that's ridiculous."

"Is it working?" he asked, folding himself up and sitting at her feet.

"It might be if you were but since you're not. No its not working," she said.

Fred smiled at her, "Since what ever I'm doing isn't working I'll let you read." He put his hand on her knee and stood up.

Hermione looked at where his hand had been. "Fred you ever figure out why you couldn't sleep?"

He nodded. "I have a feeling she's going to be on my mind for awhile."

She exhaled. "I hope she finally sees you Fred. I really do." She tucked back up into the book she'd found.

Fred sat in silence for thirty minutes, before yawning. He looked over at Hermione, intent on getting through as much of that book as possible. "Hermione do you mind if I let him out?" Fred gestured to Crookshanks cage.

She looked up and nodded. Fred bent over and let the cat out. Crookshanks promptly jumped into Fred's lap. Hermione studied the pair, shocked. Her cat didn't really like anyone.

"He likes you," Hermione stated.

"You sound shocked. He sneaks into my room at night. When I can't sleep I pet your cat," he explained, stroking the orange ball of fluff.

She smiled at him. "Cats are like wands. They choose their person. And sometimes their person's person. If that makes any sense."

Fred enjoyed listening to her talk. "It does." The conversation lulled for a minute. "What do you tell your muggle friends?" he asked.

"Some form of the truth. I go to a boarding school. I have two guys as best mates. I have a girl best friend. I spend time in the library. My sub house is my family. I have crushes and ignore the sports teams. The truth in a nutshell." She closed her book.

"So you lie?" He clarified her answer.

"Fred being a muggle born isn't easy. Not by a long shot," she said, "So don't act like it is!"

_Uh oh damn it man redeem yourself. _Fred sighed. "Sorry I didn't mean-"

"Of course you didn't. God you're just as bad as Ronald," she hissed slamming the book in her lap shut. She stood up at the same time as Fred. They stood glaring at each other Hermione nose to nose, thanks to her tip toes, with Fred.

"Don't you dare wrap me in with Ron. I'm not a pesky child," he snapped.

"Oh you're not. You're Fred bloody Weasley. The worlds biggest jokester. And you want to tell me you're not a child. Ha!" Hermione noticed the proximity to Fred. Her heart picked up even more and her toes started to give out because of her weight.

She lost her balance taking Fred out with her. She was laying on top of him, both laughing when Sirius came in with a tray of tea.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Tea?"

That only made them jump and continue with their fit of laughter.

Hermione helped Sirius take the tea tray back to the kitchen. The older man smiled at her.

"Hermione I know its none of my business, but what was going on up in the library?" Sirius asked.

Hermione let out the breath she was holding. "Ugh Sirius I don't even know. I couldn't sleep last night and neither could he. So we talked I read aloud and fell asleep. I just don't know. He likes someone and he's flirting with me or I think he is and I don't know if I'm against that idea. We had a row. And I fell into him and that's what happened."

Sirius laughed. "You remind me so much of Lily. So brilliant. Remember to laugh Hermione the times are getting darker."

"Harry's Mum. What was she like?" Hermione questioned

"She was the brightest witch of her age. So beautiful. Lily was uncommonly kind. She saw the good in every one besides James," Sirius laughed at the last bit. "Oh how she hated him. She took every opportunity to avoid him. She threw a book at him. Broke his jaw. Strained her arm. Both in the infirmary side by side. But he made her laugh. She loved him. Eventually. Think about that Hermione. But for now. Enjoy the library. The next two should be here in an hour or so."

Hermione nnodded, before turning to head back to the library.

"Oh one thing Hermione, he couldn't keep his eyes off you," Sirius stated.

She smiled, before going upstairs. Fred was sitting in his chair, draped across it really. She studied him for a moment. Tall, toned, and slightly darker than his normal palor. He appeared to be sleeping. She smiled before going back to her book.

"Determined if you're in love with me yet, eh Granger? " he whispered his eyes popping open so he could watch her.

She scoffed. "Hardly."

Fred sat back up. "You're flustered," he accused.

Hermione glared at him. "You can leave me alone now."

"No I don't think I can. You're the only one here and well I'm not a quiet soul," he stated.

"Jee I never would've guessed," Hermione said, not looking up from her book.

"I think the only reason you're not madly in love with either George or I is because you fancy Ron," Fred said, just to get another rise out of her.

Hermione slammed her book shut again. "Really Ronald, I'm better off with you."

Fred stood up. "So I'm the lesser of the two eevils, that's nice."

"Oh really. What about that girl you fancy?" Hermione countered.

Fred scoffed. "Right now she's being rather stubborn."

"What? Wait?" Hermione said before being pulled up to Fred.

"Hermione shut up." Fred kissed her cheek. "Just shut up. Meet me here tonight. Read to me again."

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

**A/N: (Again) I might have another Fremione thing up eventually. This is an addiction. If you wanna read it let me know**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Holy Shiznite! Okay so I ended up with massive followings and favorites for me, this lovely piece and There and Back Again. I haven't done the little shimmy it comes with yet. I had to put There and Back again out of my head. Sorry about that.**

* * *

Hermione studied the time on the pocket watch Fred had slipped into her pocket at dinner. _Midnight library, _the little note inside of it said. 11:45 fifteen more minutes. She took a deep breath and turned to her side, groaning. Ginny's even breathing was driving her nuts. _Lucky, _Hermione thought.

She checked the watch again. 11:50. She sat up in her trundle, and pulled off her thick wool socks she'd knit herself. One was longer than the other by two inches, but they were warm. Her feet were notoriously cold. Always. She pulled her hair up in a tie, deciding it was best. On second thought she put her socks back on. She was _not _trying to impress Fred Weasley.

She exhaled and tugged a hooded sweatshirt over the tight camisole she wore. It covered her sleep shorts, a pair her mum had insisted on getting her daughter. They made her legs look a million times longer than they were and sadly they were her nicest pair. She checked the watch again. 11:53. _Screw it, _she thought slipping out of the bedroom her and Ginny shared.

She creeped down the stairs to the second floor and into the library. She lit the lamp in the furthest corner of the room with her wand. The light casting a dull glow in the room. She took her seat and pulled _Lord of the Rings _to her.

She waited a few minutes before opening it up.

* * *

"How long?" George asked as Fred made his way to the door.

Fred looked over at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullocks. Hermione how long?" George asked again.

"A year," Fred replied, "World cup. When Harry went missing."

George sighed, "Are you sure she's not in love with Ron?"

"I'm about to find out if you ever let me out of this bloody room," Fred stated.

"He's in love with her. Everyone knows it," George commented.

"He'll only hold her back. I'd let her soar," Fred said, "Georgie why can't you just wish me luck?"

"Because I've seen the way she looks at you. Make her laugh. Ginny says she loves to laugh," George said, as Fred opened the door to step out. "Freddie good luck."

Fred nodded before sneaking out into the hall. He made his way to the library with the speed of a jaguar. He found her in the chair she had claimed that afternoon. He watched her appraising the young woman that possibly had no feelings for him at all.

He cleared his throat. She jumped.

"You showed up," she greeted, suprised. She'd thought this was some joke he couldn't help but be hurt.

"Is that any way to greet the man you're meeting at midnight Miss Granger?" Fred teased.

Hermione stood up. Fred's mouth just about popped open. The woman was almost all leg. He didn't see anything under the sweat shirt.

_Abort mission man. Abort mission. _He blinked, before he realised she was almost to the door. "Wait where are you going," he questioned.

"This was a mistake," she stated, "I'm going to bed."

He grabbed her arm. His ingenious plan was quickly going up in flames. "Don't go, I'm sorry," he said, "I'm not trying to upset you."

She looked up at him. "Fine. What would you like to talk about tonight?"

His hand slid down her arm, linking his fingers with hers. If it bothered her she didn't show it. "You again Mione," he whispered, as she stepped to him.

"What do you want to ask me Frederick? You don't ask polite young women to leave their nice warm beds unless you have a question," she asked.

He swallowed, "Maybe I don't have a question. Maybe I just enjoy listening to you read to me."

She looked up at him. "Maybe you do. But your eyes say everything, that's how I can tell you two apart. You say everything with your eyes, George with his facial expressions. And the answer is no. For the record," she whispered.

"No what?" he asked.

"I don't have feelings for your brother," she stated, "Never have never will. If that's all I think I'll go onto bed."

"Then do you have feelings...?" He stopped. Looking at their hands.

"Something like that." She lifted up his chin. "The girl?"

"Things are definitely looking up. She's not in love with my brother. Or hopefully not with my twin either." He laughed.

"Well if she's smart and likes to laugh she'd go for the smarter better looking funny twin," Hermione whispered.

"Which one of us is that?"

"George," she giggled.

Fred clasped his hand to his heart. "Ouch you wound me. I've gone all this time thinking I was the better twin. But if Hermione Granger says I'm not I guess it's true. I can go get George for you."

"That's not necessary. Personally I enjoy the twin that's easier to talk too. That's you Fred," she stated.

"Hermione Granger fancies a Weasley twin," he smiled.

"Now you're getting a head of yourself," she said sternly.

His facial expression changed. "I'll tell you a secret if you tell me one."

"That's dangerous and you know it," Hermione said.

"Maybe but I don't have any footing here," he said.

"Then I'll tell you a secret, " she agreed, going to sit down on the sofa.

Fred sat beside her as she folded her legs underneath her. "What's your secret?"

"I'm terrified that at the end of one year Harry isn't going to be on the Hogwarts Express with us. That You Know Who will get the best of Harry. I worry at the end of every year that Harry isn't going to make it," she stated, feeling relieved that she had that off of her chest.

"Hermione Harry has you. He'll be fine," Fred said, brushing his knuckles against her cheek.

"What's your secret Fred?" she asked.

"I wonder often on if I tell this bird the truth how it'll change my relationship with her. I enjoy her company far more than she can imagine, and far more than I ever expected," Fred stated.

"I would tell her the truth. Girls like honesty," she said, "Maybe she fancies you too."

"Do you fancy me Hermione?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question," she said.

"I asked you first," he countered.

She took a deep breath. "Yes you did. But that doesn't mean I have to answer first. I'm not the one pulling innocent young women out of their beds."

"You didn't have to come. You could've stood me up," he said.

"Maybe I enjoy your company," she yawned.

"Or maybe you fancy me," he replied.

"And what about the bird you fancy?" She traced circles on her knee cap, not wanting to hear his answer.

"She doesn't answer my questions very well. I keep asking her if she fancies me back, but she's not wanting to answer," Fred said, "So bird can you answer my question?"

Her head shot up. "You're cheeky you know that right?"

He nodded. "Answer my question Granger. Do you fancy me?"

"Maybe. I'm starting to think you're a bit too cheeky for my taste," she teased.

Fred laughed. "Too cheeky for your taste?"

She smiled. "Maybe I fancy you. Maybe I enjoy your company. But you still haven't told me the bird's name."

Fred leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Its you." He kissed her ccheek, before standing up. "Good night Hermione. Sweet dreams." He walked to the door, turning to look at her before exiting the library. Leaving her with his revelation.

Her hand was on her cheek. The spot he'd kissed. She looked up at him. "Good night Fred."

"'Night," he slipped out of the library and back to his room.

George was sitting on his bed, half asleep until he heard the door open. "How was your date?"

"Successful," Fred said.

"I told you, mate you didn't need luck," George stated.

"On the contrary. I need all the luck I can get." Fred collapsed on his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Seriously just because I write fiction doesn't mean I own Harry Potter and if I did Fremione would be cannon... Ob..vi...ous...ly... Now on with the show.**

* * *

A pillow hit Hermione hard in the face. _Ginny, _she realized.

"Oy Hermione get up, you need to tell me where you were sneaking off to last night," Ginny stated, hitting Hermione again with the pillow.

"Ginny I will hex you if you hit me again," Hermione said sitting up.

"Where did you go?"

"Library. I've been having trouble sleeping," Hermione replied, honest for the most part.

"Who'd you meet down there? Fred or George? I heard one of them. Which one?" Ginny questioned.

"Ginny don't worry about it," Hermione said.

"Hermione which one?" Ginny had the pillow back over her head ready to hit her best friend.

"Fred. I went down to read and not wake you and he came in after I did." Her story was full of half truths.

Ginny hit her again. "You met up with him at midnight in the library."

Hermione glared at her friend. "I don't know what you're talking aabout," she lied.

"Hermione you like him or them or whatever," Ginny said, "We need to get down for breakfast. Get dressed."

* * *

George hit Fred with a pillow. "Wake up you prat."

Fred pulled the cover over his head as his brother pounded him with a pillow. "Mate stop."

"Tell me what happened with our lovely bookworm!" George jumped on his twin.

Fred sat up. "Get off. She doesn't like Ron which is a start. But I don't know. She kept saying maybe. I told her I fancied her like some love sick prat. Now I don't know what is going on."

George laughed. "You got it bad mate."

"No I don't."

"Yeah mate you do." George hit him again for good measure. "You do. Did you snog our bookworm?"

"She's not 'our' bookworm. She's not even 'my' bookworm." Fred grumbled a few things under his breath before crossing his arms.

"Yet. She's not your bookworm yet," George said, making the unspoken word between the two twins audible. "Are you sneaking out again tonight?"

Fred shrugged. "All I know is I want breakfast."

"That and _our _bookworm," George said, standing up.

Fred rolled his blue eyes. "Not ours not mine. She's her own. Ickle Ronnikins can't even make her his."

"The difference between you and Ronald is simple. You won't covet her and make her just yours. You'll let her become more," George said.

Fred wondered when the two of them started having serious conversations. He wasn't sure how he liked the turn of events between him and his twin and him and the bookworm. Fred tried to ignore the protests in his stomach as he got dressed for the day.

* * *

Hermione started down the stairs. She had a plan. She'd scribbled a note I'm Fred's pocket watch. Now all she had to do was get it back into his pocket without anyone besides Fred noticing. She steeled herself as she made it to the second floor landing, where she plowed into George.

"'Morning Granger, looking for my twin?" George wagged his eye brows at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just going to breakfast," she stated.

"He'll be out in five, you can slip that watch into his pocket then," George said, before all but dancing down to the first floor.

_Well that was odd. _Hermione sat down on the landing. Sure enough five minutes later Fred made his way to the stairs. Hermione cleared her throat.

Fred spun around. "Good morning, love," he greeted.

She stood up. "Morning. I have something for you." She pulled the watch out of her pants pocket, before tucking it firmly into the young man's hand. "I believe this belongs to you."

"That it does. Is there anything else?"

Hermione stood on her tip toes, and kissed his cheek. "Maybe," she breathed in his ear, before heading downstairs.

Fred stood there watching her retreating form. _That girl is dricing me mad. And damn it I'm enjoying every second of it. _He opened the watch revealing the face and a tiny bit of parchment. He unfolded the bit of parchment.

_Maybe I like meeting young men at the library at midnight. Maybe I like to laugh. Maybe a fancy you back. Maybe I enjoy reading to you. Maybe I enjoy you and your company. Maybe I keep telling myself I shouldn't fancy you. Maybe I just say why the bloody hell not to myself often. If you can't sleep you know where to find me._

_-H._

Fred laughed. "You and your damn maybes." He headed back to his bedroom and scribbled another note to his bookworm.

Unlike Hermione's more direct note passing approach Fred slipped the next note into Hermione's hand before sitting down at the table. George studied his twin and Hermione before shaking his head.

George cornered his twin in the parlor. "What the in the bloody hell was that? You were really bold there mate. Do you want a huge blow up?"

Fred groaned, "Why the bloody hell not? Maybe a blow up is exactly what I need."

George could see the gears turning. "What are you planning?"

"You'll see."

"Need help?"

"Most definitely."

George beamed at his twin. "What are you thinking?"

"Let's go to the fort George,"

The twins bolted up stairs before anyone could notice that they were missing.

* * *

Hermione let the morning pass, instead of working on her required reading. Mrs. Weasley had started on the task of making Grimmuald place inhabitable, single handedly. Molly was letting the kids enjoy a few days of freedom, before they had to join in on the matriarchs efforts. She unfolded the note she had been given at breakfast and smiled at Fred's steady scrawl.

_Maybe? Two can play that game Hermione. Maybe I like meeting__** you **__in the library at midnight. I don't need a maybe here. I love to laugh, and maybe I love hearing your laugh. I don't need a maybe here either. I do fancy you. I enjoy you and your company. Maybe I want to snog you senseless and wipe that know it all smirk off your face. Maybe you're not the only one saying "why the bloody hell not". I'll be seeing you._

_-F_

Sirius came into the library where Hermione was hiding. "Hello Hermione."

Hermione quickly tucked the note back into her pocket. "Hey Sirius."

He sat in the chair across from her perch on the couch. "Fred?"

She gave him one curt nod.

Sirius laughed. "You two are going to go one of two ways. Down in flames or happily ever after."

"It ended well for them. They fell in love. Had Harry. Were happy until the very end," Hermione stated.

"Something like that. I don't think anyone could've been well suited for each other like those two. I see a lot of her in you and a lot of James in him. Things like that they fall into place when they're ment to Hermione," Sirius said.

She smiled. "So its a waiting game?"

"Only if you play it wrong," he replied.

"Sirius did you have someone?" Hermione asked.

He frowned. "She died in the first war. She was in the Order. A friend of Lily's. Marleen McKinnon. Like I said, you play wrong when you wait. James never waited. Lily just needed persuaded."

Hermione nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Hermione when you get to be my age and you're past this war you'll understand that you need to take all the time you have and make the most of it. Tell the boy you fancy him. Love him until there's nothing else left. Those things mean everything in the end. Your books will always be there. Time with the ones you love won't always be there." Sirius stood up. "Think about what I've said. You're a brilliant young woman. I'm sure you will figure it out."

Hermione nodded, as Sirius slipped out, leaving the young witch to her thoughts. She sighed, resting her head on the back of the couch she fell into bliss.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Does anyone even read these? I don't own it. If I did Fremione would be cannon. Sorry its taking me so long, I hurt my shoulder and have had a helluva time typing.**

* * *

Hermione was wide awake. Her nap concluded right before tea time. A solid three hour nap. She groaned as she stretched out. Her back popped and cracked as her muscles complained. She rolled her right shoulder trying to get feeling back in the numb limb. Hermione let out a quick yawn before sitting up straight. Molly came in.

"Oh we found you dear," she said, "I'll have Fred bring you up some tea and scones. You missed lunch."

Hermione tried to ignore her grumbling stomach. "That sounds lovely. I fell asleep."

"That's what Sirius said. He closed the door and told everyone not to bother you. Upon pain or death." Molly smiled. "Are you feeling better?"

Hermione nodded, "A bit."

"Then I'll get you some tea. It'll perk you right up," Molly said before slipping out of the library.

Hermione sat in silence for a few minutes with her thoughts. She closed her eyes again.

* * *

"Fred dear, can you take this up to Hermione. She's finally awake." Molly passed the tray off on the young man. "And don't do anything to it!"

Fred nodded, "Yes mum." He headed up towards the library. The tray shaking with every step he took. He knocked on the library door twice before coming in.

Hermione's eyes were still closed. He studied her curves and curls as she took deep steady breaths. He smiled at her.

"Hermione wake up, love." He sat the tray down. "Hermione?"

She opened her eyes. "Hi," she whispered.

He sat beside her, uninvited. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I don't know what happened. I took two minutes to think and now its after two."

Fred laughed. "I have something for you tonight."

Hermione's face lit up. She thought for a moment. "Is it going to punch me?"

Fred laughed, and brushed back a few strands of her hair. A very intimate gesture. "Never. I think you'll appreciate it."

She bent and took her cup of tea. "I appreciate moments like this. But I know you never go half way so I can't wait to see what you have planned."

Fred leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. "I'll see you then." He stood to go.

"You can stay you know. I enjoy company," she stated.

He sat down beside her again. He picked up her legs and put them in his lap. Absently drawing patterns on her bare legs.

She smiled at him over her tea cup. "Hmm that feels good."

Fred continued his drawings. Listening to her sigh occasionally as he hit a tender spot. "Hermione I really do fancy you."

She smiled up at him again. Blushing slightly as she cleared her throat. "Maybe I really fancy you too.

Fred made eye contact with her. Chocolate meeting pool blue. "Maybe?"

She winked at him. "Maybe."

"Are you teasing me Miss Granger?" he asked, squeezing her calf.

Hermione grinned, "Maybe."

Fred groaned. "You and your damn maybes."

She took another sip of her tea, before putting her hand over his. "I enjoy these moments."

"So do I. Will I see you tonight?" he asked.

She nodded once before taking a raspberry scone off of the tray. "Tonight. What's going on in your head Fred?"

"Too much. Hermione too much," he whispered.

"You and George aren't planning on staying through your NEWTS are you?" Hermione questioned.

Fred pulled her to him. "That's nothing for you to worry about right now Hermione."

"When?"

"As soon as we have word about the joke shop," Fred stated.

Hermione just nodded. Letting him know she heard him. He pressed a chaste kiss to the top of her head. She leaned into him. She sighed, before burying her head into his chest. "So any time?"

He nodded. "I think I have a few things I need to do before I join the adult world."

"What's that? "

Fred lifted up her chin so that the two were nose to nose. "This." He gently kissed her lips. He kissed her a second time getting the response from her he desperately needed.

She pulled back from him. "That's one of the few things you needed to do?"

"That and this," Fred murmured kissing her again. He sweeped his tounge across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly, giving him what he wanted. Soon enough he lost control. He pulled her onto his lap. His hands skimming her thighs and side. Her hands locked into his hair, tugging gently on the soft red locks.

He pulled back from her. Forehead to forehead. "Who would've thought Hermione Granger likes to pull hair?"

She laughed at him. "That's not a secret you're allowed to tell Fred Weasley."

"My lips are sealed," he vowed.

"Don't lie. George will pull it out of you in less than five minutes." She slid off his lap, and took her tea back into her hands.

"You're probably right."

She scoffed, "Probably?"

"Okay you're right."

She laughed, "Normally am."

"That smirk," Fred groaned.

Hermione stood up, taking the tea tray with her. "I'll see you later."

Fred watched her saunter out of the library. He groaned again. _That witch is going to be the death of me._

* * *

Hermione waited in the library. Crooks at her feet. It wasn't midnight yet, but she had covered at least herself saying she was trying to finish the last bit of summer reading she had been assigned, and couldn't finish it while Ginny was trying to sleep.

She pulled her Athrimacy book closer to her, giving any on looker the appearance that she was reading. On the inside she was humming. She couldn't stop thinking about her afternoon. Hermione smiled for no reason all day. The minute the two made eye contact over dinner she knew she was in deep. Oh she fancied him alright and it wasn't a feeling she was used too.

She studied the page, trying to get the words to make sense. She pushed the heavy book away from her after a few tries. She couldn't read. The one thing that settled her.

The door opened. Fred popped his head in. "You're early."

"Told your mum I was working on summer reading and didn't want to keep Ginny up," Hermione said.

Fred closed the door. "Someone is going to catch on eventually."

"Sirius already has. Let them. Honestly. Its not like we have anything to hide from everyone," Hermione stated, as he lifted up her legs and sat down.

Fred kissed her. "Hey."

She blushed. "Hi back. I can't stop thinking about that kiss earlier."

"Hmm I think I can remedy that," he whispered pulling his wand out of his swear shirt pocket along with a miniature something, that Hermione couldn't recognize. He waved his wand over the object in his hand. It started to grow.

Hermione instantly recognized it as a bouquet of hydrangeas. He handed it to her. She studied the blooms noticing they were made out of..."Parchment," she said aloud.

"Colored ink, everything I've ever wanted to say to you," he said.

Hermione kissed him, quickly. "I love it thank you."

"Its got a charm on it that its protected against water or any other damage. Its indestructible," he said, proud of himself.

Hermione laughed. "They're beautiful."

"Anything for you," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

She smiled. "Fred I fancy you."

"I would hope so. I don't think I've ever had any bird pull my hair like that and not fancy me, besides Ginny she does that to be mean," he stated.

Hermione laughed again. "She's a mean one. When she needs to be."

"Hopefully she grows out of it. George and I shouldn't have corrupted her as we did," Fred replied.

Hermione smiled, "Your corrupting her might just have been the best thing for her."

"Are you saying you approve of George and I?"

Hermione's lips went to a straight line. "I won't say a word."

Fred leaned down and kissed her gently. "Oh I think you will eventually. I might have to force it out of you."

Hermione laughed. "Oh really?"

"Really," Fred teased, squeezing her thigh.

She let out a quick squeal. "Stop."

Fred's face lit up. "You're ticklish?"

She held her forefinger and thumb an inch or so apart. "Just a bit."

Fred kissed her hands. "These hands. So able, so small. I might have an advantage." He maneuvered their hands to where they were palm to palm. His hands were much larger than hers. She watched him for a moment, as he studied the pair. He thread his fingers with her. Some how they fit together.

Now it was her turn to study their hands. She couldn't understand how her tiny hand fit with his strong capable hand. Something about that gave her reassurance. She smiled up at him, before speaking, "Would you like me to continue our story?"

"I would."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Seriously would I write Fremione fanfics if I owned it?**

* * *

Hermione took a quick bite of her toast, as Molly passed around scrambles eggs, and sausage around the table.

"Hermione how was your summer homework last night?" Molly asked.

"I still have a few more chapters to read and summarize. I might be up late again tonight," Hermione replied.

"Yeah so you can meet up with Fred," Ginny said, under her breath.

Hermione elbowed her friend, shooting her a dirty look. George chuckled from across the table, almost laughing at Fred's blush. She looked up at the twins making eye contact with Fred. He shook his head. Ron sat shoving his face oblivious to what was going on around him.

"That's fine dear. You get done what you need to. Are you retiring to the library today?" Molly questioned.

"Yes. Sirius wants me to catalog the books that are upstairs and see if I can repair the bindings on a few. It might be an all day job if not two or three," Hermione replied.

"Then I'll send up your lunch, and tea. Do you want any help?" Molly was still peppering the girl with questions.

Hermione squirmed in her spot. "No thank you Mrs. Weasley. I'll have the library in tip top shape."

"Fred you'll be at Hermione's disposal today," Molly said, "If she needs anything you're to get it."

Fred nodded. "Yes mum." Her turned his gaze to Hermione. "If you need anything just call. We're just across the hall." He winked at her.

Molly cleared her throat. "Now after breakfast I expect you all to get your assigned areas spotless."

* * *

Hermione ran her fingers down the thick tomes of the Black library, calling out titles to the quill that Fred had given her. One of his and George's latest inventions. It self inked and wrote everything it's owner called out to it. "Bloody brilliant," she said to herself.

Fred had gone over the magic with her quickly. Showing her how to work it and sealing it only to her voice. He kissed her quickly, before leaving her to her work.

She put her fingers to her still tingling lips. _Its his last year. You can't be doing this. You can't start falling hard because some bloke kisses good._

Hermione shook her head. Ignoring her straight and narrow side. _Have some fun. Listen to Sirius. Hell listen to your heart. You obviously fancy the boy. He fancies you. Have fun. He makes you smile. _

She scoffed at her thought processes, as she called out a few more titles. There was a quick knock on the door. "Come in," Hermione called out.

Ron peaked his head in. "Hey Mione. Fancy a break?"

She sighed. "Not now Ronald."

"I have a letter from Harry." He held up a small bit of parchment.

She looked over at him. "How is he?"

"Depressed I reckon. He wants to be at the Burrow. Hell I want to be at the Burrow. Nothing weird has happened to him. Just the usual Dursley bull." Ron sat down on the chaise. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I'm in heaven, this library. Oh Ronald. I can't wait to have one of my own. A whole room dedicated to books," she sighed, collapsing down beside him.

Ron put an arm around her shoulders, and squeezed. "What's going on with you Hermione?"

"Nothing. I'm in a lovely mood," Hermione stated, "I just worry about Harry that's all." Her mind went back to a few nights before, her confession to Fred.

Ron squeezed her again. "I do too. I'll see you at lunch if you're coming down."

"I'll see you at lunch," she said, before going back to her work.

She lost herself in the volumes enjoying locating full sets of biographies and encyclopedias. Pairing a corresponding tomes with their mates.

Another knock came a few hours later. Fred came in a tray in his hands. "You missed lunch."

Hermione looked over at him. "This quill is amazing you and George are brilliant."

Fred looked at her. "The dust must be getting to your head."

"More like the mold spores that are in old books. No honestly. This thing has made my job so much easier." She smiled at him. "Hi."

Fred sat the try down, before kissing her gently. "Hey. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Oh Fred you don't even know." She sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table. "I'm in heaven."

"I'm starting to think that you need to get out of this library," he said sitting beside her.

"But why? This is exactly what I imagined when I was a child. A room full of books. We had this project once. In my old muggle school. To draw out dream room in our dream house for art class," she sighed.

Fred kissed her cheek. "And your dream room was a library?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Keep smiling at me like that and I'll build your library," he warned.

Hermione shot him another coy smile, before kissing him gently. "That's not necessary, but the thought. The thought means the world to me."

"Good, because the offer stands." He nicked a bit of her bread. "Mum wants this tray empty Mione."

Hermione sighed, and dove into the pot pie. Sighing as the first bite hit her taste buds. "Hmmm."

* * *

Fred took the tray down to his mother. "Not even a crumb left."

Molly smiled. "Thank you Fred." She sighed. "Sit. I don't want to have this conversation with you but I suppose its time."

Fred did as he was told, his system on high alert. "Yes mum."

"She's a good girl. That Hermione don't you think?" Molly asked.

Fred knew she was baiting him. "What's this really about mum?"

Molly pointed a wooden spoon at him. Before poking him with it, five or six times. "Frederick Gideon what ever you're doing to that girl, unless your intentions are pure I want it to stop before I bend you over my knee and give you a good thrashing."

Fred rubbed his arm. "Oi mum! I think you drew blood!"

"Good! I don't care if you're thirty. If you hurt that girl I will thrash you." Molly turned her back to him. "Go."

Molly laughed to herself as she heard Fred scramble to get out of the kitchen. _Nice to know my mum powers still work. I just hope he listens. It would be great if they started dating. She could really mellow him out._

* * *

Fred poked his head into the library. "How good are you with healing spells?"

Hermione looked up at him, from the pile of books she was involved in. "Yes why?"

"I met the business end of a wooden spoon, and lived to tell the tale fair maiden." Fred closed the door behind him.

Hermione laughed. "Let me guess you and George were dueling with wooden spoons?" She came over to him. "Roll up your sleeve, and let me take a look at it."

"No not George. Mum." Fred rolled up his sleeve showing Hermione a small gash and a bruise that was just starting to develop.

"You and your mum were dueling with wooden spoons?" Hermione pulled out her wand.

"No mum was warning me that if I hurt you she'd hurt me. She used the spoon to get her point across." Fred looked at his arm. "Can you heal it?"

Hermione laughed, saying a quick spell before the gash became a normal part of his skin. "Sorry but I'm not good with bruises." She kissed the spot gently. "All better."

Fred caught her chin bringing his lips to hers. "Much better."

She smiled at him. "Good. I could actually use your help. Well your magic."

"Anything for you," he stated.

Hermione nodded, and explained what she needed him to do. Fred pulled his wand out and repaired a few of the shelves she pointed to.

"You never did tell me what she said to you," Hermione said.

"She warned me that if my intentions towards you weren't pure that she'd skin me," Fred said.

Hermione laughed, "And what if my intentions towards you aren't pure?"

Fred scoffed. "Really Miss Granger?" He circled around her like a wolf eying its prey.

Hermione's knees started to go weak as he watched her squirm under his gaze. Before she knew it Fred had pulled her to him, his mouth attacking hers. He picked her up, instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. Fred pinned her up against a book case. She moaned.

He pulled away from her. "About those intentions?"

"If that was pure I'm a ginger," Hermione whispered, as he sat her down. She was still pinned between him and the book case.

"Maybe not one hundred percent pure, now that I know you can kiss like that," Fred teased, kissing her again.

Hermione smiled. "Midnight?"

"Midnight." He kissed her again. "I'll see you then Mione."

He left her there, using the book case as support. Hermione finally let her knees give and slid to the floor.

"Merlin help me."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay I own nothing. You caught me. Please forgive me for lateness. My house is being worked on. (New front porch) I'm ready to cry because I can't think straight. **

**The joys of home ownership. :'(**

* * *

Hermione looked up. Ginny smiled down at her. "You're hiding," Ginny accused, "Need company?"

"I fancy your brother," Hermione blurted.

"Nice to see someone wised up and finally saw how amazing you are," Ginny said, "I'm glad it was Fred. Ron would've made you miserable."

Hermione laughed. "You're probably right. He's different than what I expected. Its funny."

"You like to laugh. Surely I'm not the only one that knows that," Ginny said, "I'm honestly not surprised."

Hermione sighed, "You're okay with this?"

The younger girl flew at her hugging her tightly. "Of course I am."

Hermione laughed. "Well that was a relief."

"Of course I'm okay with you snogging my brother. I might actually use it to my benefit." Ginny sat down pulling Hermione beside her. "Tell me all. The flowers were beautiful. I recognized Fred's handwriting."

"Beautiful aren't they?" Hermione asked.

"He's good," Ginny agreed.

The two girls sat and talked until Ron came and got them for dinner. Ginny squeezed Hermione's arm as they met Fred and George in the hall way. Fred winked at her.

George bent down an kissed her cheek. "You're not half bad Granger."

"I know." She laughed before grabbing Ginny's arm and tugging her downstairs for dinner.

Fred turned his head to watch her go.

George chuckled. "Well she has filled out nicely."

Fred elbowed his twin in the ribs.

George laughed. "They must have dropped you harder than they dropped me."

"But Charlie dropped Ron the hardest," Fred replied.

"Speaking of Ron, when are you telling him you stole the beautiful bookworm from him?" George laughed, as Fred's face contorted.

"I don't know."

* * *

Hermione went back to hiding after dinner. She curled up with her Runes book, a cup of tea in her hands. She took a sip of the citrusy Earl Grey. She let out a him of satisfaction.

"And here I thought you only made that noise for me."

Hermione jumped, nearly spilling her tea. "You should be in bed."

"Its midnight love." Fred came out from his hiding spot.

"It is really? I thought your mum was just up here bringing me tea." She blew him as kiss.

Fred circled her like a lion circling his mate. Saphire eyes focused on the brilliant woman in front of him. He came up behind her, kissing her neck. He nibbled on the spot electing the same hum of pleasure she had voiced when she sipped her tea.

"Anything else make you him like that?" he asked.

She turned and looked at him. There was a fire in her eyes he had never seen before. "You might just have to figure that out yourself."

He kissed her gently. "I know a few things. When the hero declares his love for the heroine."

She nodded, signaling for him to keep going.

"When I rub your legs. When you're at a particularly interesting spot in a book. If I didn't know any better I'd swear you needed to write books Mione." He sat at her feet. "What are you thinking about, love?"

"I don't want things to change between us when term starts. I enjoy this too much." Her eyes met his. She smiled at him.

"Is that why you're hiding?" he asked.

She sighed. "Yes and no. I enjoy your company. Hiding makes it easier. That and I'm avoiding any alone time with Ronald. I just don't want to be around him. He'll know something is up."

"Ron can't charm his way out of a wet paper bag," he stated.

Hermione giggled. "You're right."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Things aren't going to change between us. George and Ginny will help us get time together until we're ready to be ppublic with whatever this is."

"What is this?"

He tugged on a curl gently. "Hopefully the start of something beautiful Mione."

Hermione sat her book and tea down. "Good answer."

He pulled her to him, settling her on his lap. "I'm not letting you go Hermione. This between us its special. I'm not going to brush you off the minute we get on the train. If anything I'm finding a compartment and snogging you until you can't see straight."

"How is a girl supposed to say no to offer like that?"

"She's not," he replied.

"And if she does?" Her eye brow shot up. "Hypothetical of course."

Fred kissed her. "Then I'll have to remind her about how wonderful I am."

Hermione busted out laughing. "Really now?"

He smiled. "It sounded better in my head."

She burried her head in his shoulder. "What do you think is going to be said when we get back to school?"

"Anything anyone wants to say. All that matters is what I say to you and what you say to me. No one else's bull needs to be involved." He ran his hands through her hair. "I care about you and you care about me. We enjoy each other that's what matters."

Hermione smiled. "Okay. I can accept that."

"And if no one likes it. I have a fist or two." He kissed her. "I really do care about you Hermione. I have for a long time."

She sighed, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Hmmm."

* * *

George found them together on the settee in the library the next morning Hermione on his twin's lap curled up into Fred. George studied the love of his twin's life. She was tiny compared to Fred, and himself for that matter. Yet she fit with Fred like a puzzle piece. George went over to the pair, gently nudging Fred's shoulder.

"Oi wake up you lot before Mum or worse Ron find you," he stated.

Fred's eyes opened first. "Mione wake up love." He slowly kissed the sleeping girl.

Hermione yawned as she opened her eyes. "Morning." She studied her surroundings. Her eyes got wide. "Bloody hell." She jumped off Fred. "Someone could have found us."

Fred looked over at George. "Someone did find us love."

Hermione smiled at George. "Its just George. Your mum could've found us or oh Merlin Ronald."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily. But still maybe we shouldn't meet tonight." She frowned as the last bit of her sentence hit her lips.

Fred kissed her. "Maybe you're right. Tomorrow night." He brushed his lips against hers before she slipped out. Fred looked at his twin. "I'm gonna marry that girl."

"So you've said twice now. Let's just survive out final year at Hogwarts before you buy the bird a ring." George clasped his twin's shoulder. "I approve of her. Our little bookworm is great when she's relaxed."

"Its just finding her when she is that's the problem," Fred replied.

* * *

**A/N: Yes its fairly short. It might be a bit before I get the next chapter up. I'm hoping to speed things up a bit. Just bare with me. **


End file.
